totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Final Countdown
i like your series. great job! Tdpirodney (talk) 20:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) '''@TDLego '''I see no text being copied from Jacky's page to this page. And your mad because I stood up for him? Yeah I did, because he was my FRIEND before all this happened and you always have to stick up for a friend. It's not my fault or anybodies fault that he has a lot of page views,people might actually like his work. And I'm done arguing with people about this topc. JUST LEAVE OSKAR ALONE FOR ONCE AND SHUSH ABOUT THIS TOPIC PLEASE!I like fried chicken.Uh you don't know nobody, Bye Felicia!Let's always be stupid, forever! 13:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) thank you so much ♡ Aww! Lara is gone. She was an awesome character, so I am now voing for Ashley. When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes (talk) 14:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC)totaldramalego Awesome Season so Far,Hard to predict who will make the final two :) ,. User:Owen Hardy|(talk) 1:02, October 6, 2014 (UTC)Owen Hardy I love it! And i hope Juliet will return she is awesome! I cant wait for episode 5! <3 ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 14:16, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Rooting for Ashley & Adam! <3 your story so far! It's MOI, Darthy Charlyzz... (talk | Wizza , Wozza , :)) 12:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) this is a fun fic, only minor problem I have with the ff is that the cast physically is really boring (only pretty skinny girl and ripped pretty boys.) Other than that it's quite fun. Why am I so bad at telling her that I love her? 14:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I totaly agree with WinstonMacdonald (^^^), the personalities of your characters may be different from each other, but the outer look is so the same. I've been wanting to tell you this since I first saw the story but I thought it'll hurt you a little bit... You have to have a cast of mixed people - Weak, lame, strong, pretty, not so pretty, cute, nerdy, hot, not that hot, skinny, tall, fat, dark-skinned, white, short, all kinds of people! in your story everyone is super fit and super hot, and after all it's a reality show - and reality does not include only ripped hot-skinny people... I'm not saying your story is bad, the cast is just a little bit boring. But that, your writing is super cool (: Keep it up :P If you want to learn, If you want to talk, Or if you want to read my latest progress blog post (: 09:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC) How did you make the pictures? xTeardrops 16:11, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with Bonkile and Winston. When I first w the story, something looked off, and that was it. Everyone in this story is like a sexy model, when in reality, it's not always like that, but I enjoy the story and hope in your next story, there are weird characters like Tabby, Sandy, Sydney, and Brella.